1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT), and more particularly, to a CRT which is prevented from breaking and flying into pieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) is includes a glass tube with a panel, a funnel, and a neck. The tube is evacuated to be in a vacuum state such that electrons are emitted therein to excite phosphors and display the desired images.
When the CRT endures mechanical or thermal impacts in an air atmosphere, cracks are generated in the glass tube, shattering it such that the glass is broken into pieces, and scattered.
The glass shattering is from the side of the panel or the side of the funnel depending upon the shape of the tube or the stress applied thereto.
In order to solve such a problem, considering that the stress is concentrated on a skirt of the panel of the CRT, an explosion proof band with a predetermined tension is provided on the skirt of the panel. With this structure, when cracks are generated in the skirt, they are not developed so that the glass shattering can be prevented.
With the recent trends related to CRTs, in order for CRTs to be competitive as compared to a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), a liquid crystal display or an organic field emission display, the tube size must be reduced to make the CRT slimmer. The length of the funnel is then shorter as compared to that of the common CRT.
Accordingly, upon receipt of an external force, the slimmed CRT generates cracks at the funnel portion thereof due to the distorted funnel shape so that glass pieces are liable to be scattered from the side of the funnel to the side of the panel.
In this consideration, the explosion proof band mounted at the panel side is shortto prevent the scattering of glass pieces from the slimmed CRT.
Alternatively, efforts have been made to prevent the glass tube from being shattered by attaching a film to the side of the panel. However, such a film is not enough to prevent the glass shattering, and involve a high production cost.